


We Can Try

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should never just assume things about people, Stiles. Or assume things about yourself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Try

Stiles fell back against the bed, his whole body buzzing from the intense pleasure he just experienced. Danny leaned down and kissed him, both of them breathless and giggly. “Wow,” Stiles breathed out, his back arching as Danny ran a hand up his chest. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“You never asked,” Danny replied, kissing along Stiles’ neck, finding a spot and sucking on it, making Stiles moan.

Stiles gently lifted Danny’s face so he could look at him. “What do you mean I never asked?”

Danny smiled, running a hand through Stiles’ hair. “I always thought you were pretty cute, Stiles. Even if you are a bit annoying at times.”

Stiles bit his lip and was quiet for a moment, when he spoke again, his voice was uncharacteristically quiet. “And is that all I am to you? Just cute?”

“Are you asking me if I think this is just a one night stand?”

“Is it?”

“Not if you don’t want it to be,” Danny replied. He leaned in and kissed Stiles again. “You should never just assume things about people, Stiles. Or assume things about yourself.” They shared another kiss before Danny rolled off of him and pulled the other teen into his arms. “We can try, if you wanted to.”

“I want to.”

Danny smiled. “I want to, too.”


End file.
